Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes a feed cassette and a manual feed tray as a sheet support portion configured to support a sheet, i.e., a recording medium. Attributes such as a sheet size and a sheet type of the sheet stacked in the sheet support portion are recognized by a control unit of the image forming apparatus through a setting operation made by a user through an operating portion of the image forming apparatus for example. Then, in a case where an image forming job is inputted, the image forming job is executed normally after determining whether sheet attribute information specified by the image forming job conforms to sheet attribute information set for the sheet support portion.
An image forming apparatus is known to be configured to perform different printing operations corresponding to a sheet placed on the sheet support portion. Specifically, the image forming apparatus rotates an orientation of an image to be printed corresponding to a size and orientation of the sheet and changes fixing temperature, fixing pressure and a sheet conveyance speed in fixing the image corresponding to the sheet type for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,415,613 discloses an image forming apparatus which enables to omit re-setting of sheet information such as a sheet size in a case where sheets on a manual feed tray run short while executing an image forming job. This image forming apparatus is configured to relieve an operational burden of a user such that the user is not required to set the sheet information again in replenishing an insufficient sheet.
By the way, the image forming job includes a PDL job described in Page Description Language (referred to as a ‘PDL’ hereinafter) and transmitted from a host computer to the image forming apparatus. The PDL job includes sheet attribute information such as a sheet type. Then, it is conceivable to provide a mode of executing the job by preferentially using the sheet attribute information contained in the PDL job.
Then, an image forming apparatus configured to execute an image forming operation adequately on a sheet while relieving the operational burden of the user in such mode is demanded.